felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
A Jorb Well Done/Transcript
{TNFB&EBS Intro} {Scene opens at a sport field. Felipebross is running back and forth and he knocks over Koopatroopaman by accident. Meowflash starts jumping on him and the electronic scoreboard is keeping count. Also, Vardan023 is there for some reason. Febrezebross blows his whistle} Febrezebross: Okay there boys, pack it up, pack it in. {Felipebross walks over to him, sweating} Febrezebross: Great jaerb there, Felipebross. {Felipebross opens his mouth in shock} Felipebross: Uhhhm... I'm sorry. What? Febrezebross: I uh, I say you did a great jorb out there. Felipebross: I did a great WHAT? Febrezebross: A great JAERB! Felipebross: Oh, man. Meowflash, you've gotta check this out. {Meowflash bounces over} Okay, Febrezebross, tell Meowflash what I did today. Febrezebross: Err, uh well, I was just telling Felipebross here that he done a great joearb. {Meowflash bubbles in laughter} Felipebross: {laughs} Febrezebro, that's ridiculous. We've got to do something about that. {Cut to the chalkboard, where Felipebross is wearing a mortar board and holding a pointer. The board has "JOB vs. JAERB" on it. Felipebross crosses out Jaerb and circles Job} {Cut to Lily at the chalkboard. She has 3 pictures of mouths with the letters labeled A, E, and O} Lily: O. Job. O. Job. Febrezebross: JEEOOORGHHHBBB!!!!! {As Febrezebross talks, the word JOERGHB! slides across the screen in the background.} Lily: Febrezebross, you need to make your mouth into an O, like this. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Febrezebross: You mean like this? OOORREEAARRRORRR. Lily: That's better. {Cut to the movie theater, where Febrezebross is strapped into a seat while his eyes are forced open very wide with a red outline. Meowflash supervises. The screen flashes the word "job" over and over, followed by pictures of people with Meowflash heads.} The Business Man's JOB is giving the business. The Construction Worker's JOB is to smash things. Tommy's JOB is obvious. Febrezebross: {Looks to be in pain; his face is red and is sweating} JEEEOOORREEAARRB!!!!!!! {Cut to some sort of alleyway. Eddybross, Blue Virian and Banjo are standing in front of a brick wall with the word JOB stylishly written in graffiti. Strong Bad has a smile on his face} Eddybross: Okay, Febreze B, let's give this one more try. Repeat after me. JOB. {Because of his accent he pronounces it "jobe".} Febrezebross: Jorb. {Eddybross looks at Blue Virian and clears his throat} Eddybross: Yes, uh, this sounds very good. Uh, my only recommendation would be, next time, try to add some more syllables. Perhaps three. Perhaps four. {Eddybross snickers, then bursts out laughing wildly, along with Blue Virian and Banjo. Febrezebross looks down, ashamed and embarrassed, and walks off. Eddybross and the others continue laughing hysterically.} {Cut to the locker room. Febrezebross is sitting on the bench, depressed with his head on one hand.} Febrezebross: {dejectedly} Oh, jeez. I'm just not cut out to say the word "jaerb". How am I ever gonna face the boys at practice tomorrow? {Koopatroopaman enters.} Koopatroopaman: Uhh, Febrezebross, uhh, I heard about your problem and I think that I can help. {hands him a tape} This is a tape I made from when I was practicing the dictionary. Listen to it while you slumber. And tomorrow, you may wake to find that... Febrezebross: {interrupting; excitedly} Oh, wow! Thanks a lot, KTM! {Febrezebross puts the tape in a tape machine. The tape is labeled "Job—285,194 times." He then presses PLAY and goes to sleep on a bench in the locker room.} Koopatroopaman: {on tape} Job. Job. Job. Job. Job. Job. Job. Job... {Febrezebross starts having dreams about Strong Sad jumping over a fence and saying the word "job" over and over.} {The next day, at the athletic field, only Febrezebross and Felipebross are there. The scoreboard keeps track of how many times Felipebross changes directions while running. Febrezebross blows his whistle} Felipebross: {eagerly} Well, Febrezebross, how'd I do today? Febrezebross: Well, I tell ya. You did a great... job, {Felipebross looks happily surprised} Felamsbross!. {Felipebross becomes annoyed and sighs. A small plume of black smoke appears over his head. He starts to leave.} Febrezebross: No, wait, I mean Farmsbross! I mean Belipefross. I mean Belifropess. Flapbross! Tommy? Freddiplebross?! {The words "the end" appear on the scoreboard.} {New Meowflash TV Intro plays} {TNFB&EBS Credits} Category:Transcripts Category:Completed Transcripts